inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuzuki Academy
Tsuzuki academy (続き 学園) is a school known for its talented sports players, not excluding soccer. It is also a school of middle and high school students. While the high schools soccer players are talented, the middle school players are more known. This fanmade team is made by: *[[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ethymology The team's name means "continuation". I kind of got it due to me listening to Yui's song "Again". Uniforms The boys' uniform consists of black shirt with blue trims, pants, and black school shoes. For girls, their uniform consists of white blouse, a cream-colored vest, green miniskirt, an alternate-blue-green-colored ribbon, and black boots. Players Middle school Coach *'Sakura Yamanaka' (山中 桜, dub Cherry Sams; Teacher) is the beautiful but strict coach of the Tsuzuki academy. She was a midfielder in her middle school days. Manager *'Sonata Utano' (歌野 ソナタ, dub Melody Johann; Junior) is one of the managers of the Tsuzuki academy, and the romantic interest of Futari Taisetsu, despite having a crush over Hitori Taisetsu, Futari's older twin brother. She loves music more than anything else except soccer and of course, her family, friends, and her crush, Hitori. *'Hiromu Nakamura' (中村 弘, dub Danny "John" Smith; Junior) is the transfer student (and Hitori's new classmate) who became a friend of Hitori. He decided to join as a manager knowing that Hitori is a forward. Goalkeeper *'Kabemaru Tobimori' (飛守 壁丸, dub Donald Walls; Junior) is the slim but talented keeper of the Tsuzuki academy. *'Ichigo Temaru' (手丸 苺, dub Strawberry Armstrong; Freshman)is the female goalkeeper of the Tsuzuki academy. Her mother took a liking over strawberries, which gave her the name. Defenders *'Futari Taisetsu' (大切 二人, dub Henry Gems; Junior) is the defender of the Tsuzuki academy and also the younger twin brother of the ace striker, Hitori Taisetsu. Yep, the love triangle is seen in Sonata's profile in this page. *'Yamigan Kurodou' (黒堂 闇眼, dub Edward Black; Freshman) is an introvert and a defender of the Tsuzuki academy. He prefers to be alone, and yes, he's creepy. He may have some resemblance with Jin Kageno, but Kageno's a bit more friendly. *'Aaron Jones '(アーロン・ジョーンズ,'' same dub name; Senior'') is a half-American-half-Japanese defender of the Tsuzuki academy. Yep, he likes English more than any kind of language Midfielders *'Aiko Kokoro' (心 愛子, dub Heart Valentines; Freshman) is an extravert and the cheerful and moe midfielder of the Tsuzuki academy and the romantic rival of Flora Hanahime. Like most girls in the school, she has a crush on Byakuya. Her excuse over being a midfielder, is because she knew that Byakuya is a midfielder, but it seems like she's of a natural soccer talent. *'Byakuya Kagayaku' (輝 白夜, dub Justin Twinkles; Senior) is the handsome and cool-looking midfielder of the Tsuzuki academy. Yep, he's the school crush, but there is only one girl he's been chasing - Aiko. *'Hayate Takayama' (鷹山 はやて, dub Daniel Skies; Junior) is a midfielder of the Tsuzuki academy. He's talented with chores that only girls are supposed to be the only ones doing it, but doesn't count him as gay or something like that. He's also a fast runner. *'Flora Hanahime' (花姫 フローラ, dub Bouquet Garden; Junior) is the beautiful midfielder of the Tsuzuki academy. She formed a rivalry between her and Aiko over Byakuya. Despite her godlike beauty, she doesn't seem to attract Byakuya. Yes, same excuse as that of Aiko when it comes to her position. Forwarders *'Hitori Taisetsu' (大切 一人, dub Harold Gems; Junior) is the captain and the ace striker of the Tsuzuki academy. His love story is in the profile of Sonata in this page. He's a brave warrior, too brave to be even dense. *'Ahoge' Itoyama '(糸山 阿呆毛, dub ''Gerald Mountaintop; Junior) is a forwarder of the Tsuzuki academy. What he hates the most is the ahoge standing on the top of his head, hence, his name, which is the reason why he is always arguing with Nani'ito over bad hair days. *'''Muito Orikinu (折絹 無糸, dub Joseph Tan; Junior) is a forwarder of the Tsuzuki academy. Yes, he's bald, and that is the reason why they are always arguing with Itoyama about their bad hair days. Coincidentally, he may slightly look like Toda Yuuichirou. Gallery ''Note: Still unfinished.'' Middle School Soccer club sakura yamanaka.JPG|Sakura Yamanaka, Coach sonata utano.JPG|Sonata Utano, Manager Hiromu_nakamura.PNG|Hiromu Nakamura, Manager Ichigo_temaru.PNG|Ichigo Temaru, Goalkeeper futari taisetsu.JPG|Futari Taisetsu, Defender Aaron_jones.PNG|Aaron Jones, Defender aiko_kokoro.PNG|Aiko Kokoro, Midfielder Flora_hanahime.PNG|Flora Hanahime, Midfielder Hayate_takayama.PNG|Hayate Takayama, Midfielder Bykuya_kagayaku.PNG|Byakuya Kagayaku, Midfielder hitori taisetsu.JPG|Hitori Taisetsu, Forwarder Category:Fanmade Teams Category:Elite Teams Category:Elite Teams